Sunny And a Kiss
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Sunshine isn't always great. In this twised tale who will live who will die? And who are these people anyway? Real characters may show up! R&R please. **Title has changed**
1. Chapter 1

**I will probably never finsh this if I do post it. Tell me what you think. **

"Hey Angel," Will said.

"The name is Amira, use it!"

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Ugh! You are so annoying!"

Amira left the boy standing, smirking, at the food table.

"Hey Mira," Brooke said smiling, "what's up?"

"Will is being a jerk, as usual."

"I see."

"Hey Sunny! Over here!" Brook said, motioning to the girl coming in the little cafeteria with a dark haired boy on her arm. The girl, Sunny, turned to her boyfriend and said something, he nodded and she left him to sit with Brooke and Amira.

"Hey Amira, Brooke, what's going on?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Nothing how's Trevor? He could've sat with us you know," Brooke answered.

"Nah, he's fine, talking to the guys."

"Amira h-," she started but another girl at the camp came running in.

"He's dead!!" the girl screeched, tears pouring down her face, "So much Blooddd!" the girl sobbed.

"Whose dead Megan?" Trevor asked from his table, since no one else was talking.

"H-h-h-Heath!!"

"Heath's dead?" A blonde girl asked, "Like gone for good?"

"Yes, Bebe." Trevor told Bebe, who was Heath's girlfriend. Upon hearing this, the girl adopted a blank look on her face.

No one new what to say until Jeff, the jock, stood up. "We should check this out right dudes?"

"No," Will said, "We might scare the ladies," he said looking at the table most of the girls were sitting at. Most of the girl rolled their eyes.

"Its getting dark, if we're gonna check this out, to see if Megan is just being herself and telling a lie, we should do it now."

"I'm with Sunny," Trevor said, some of the other guys snickered and said things like "Of course!", "duh!", "no doubt", so on and so forth.

So, Trevor, Sunny, Amira, Brooke, Jeff, Will, Megan, Bebe, and the rest of the teens at the summer camp went outside to check out the 'body'.

"Wow, that's gruesome," Trevor said upon looking at the corpse. Amira screamed and buried her face in Wills shoulder, Brooke grimaced and looked away, and Megan dropped down crying.

Bebe said, "Heath? Are you ok?" And if it were at any other time, the other campers would have probably smacked her, but no one did anything.

"So, is anyone going to check to see if he is alive?" Nate asked.

"I think I'm going to puke, or cry," Jay said, either ignoring Nate's question or not hearing it.

"It's ok man," Oren said, patting the teenage boy on the back, "Well it's not ok but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Thanks for trying," Jay said.

As this conversation was going on, Trevor checked the body for a pulse, there was none.

"He's really dead," Trevor announced in a rather deadpan sounding voice.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Betty asked.

"I don't know," Jace said, surprising everyone that he actually talked.

"I'm not sure either, maybe we should hang out in the cafeteria till we can get Chris or Chef Hatchet," Oren said.

"Tapioca thinks Oren is right, we should stay inside, in case there's a psycho killer around," The girl with orange frizzy hair said, her eyes shifting.

"Oh please," Nate said, "The only psycho around here is you."

"Let's just go, Amira's going to crack soon," Brooke said.

The campers all went back to the cafeteria and sat around, not even Oren was hungry.

**Tell me what you think, or suspect about this story.**

**Who are these people? Are they random OC here for the second season? Are they the former campers' children? **

**Do they remind you of any other certain characters? **

**Review if you think I should continue… Also if there's any mistakes, hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so I have most of the story in mind, so I'll just get 'er typed up here. **

**Oh I forgot the disclaimer oops: Yeah so, I don't own anything, you may think I do judging by the fact these aren't the real campers, but if you read long enough, it'll make sense. *mysterious grin***

Amira couldn't get the horrible image of Heath's body out of her mind. His blue windbreaker stained with blood, cuts visible in his skin trough the thin material. His light brown hair was sticky and gross with half dried blood, his legs were at awkward angles, bones broken. Also, his blue and white sweat band was gone. His girlfriend was now starting to cry, finally realising what was going on after being told multiple time by Betty, Brooke, Trevor and once by Nate who almost punched her for her dumbness.

Amira looked over to the punk boy leaning against the table she was sitting at. "Will?" she whispers in a barley audible voice.

"Angel?" he asked.

She didn't even bother to correct him before saying, "I'm kind of scared."

"I know."

Sunny shook her hair and ran her fingers though her black and deep purple locks before sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

"You ok, babe?" Trevor asked her.

"I guess," she answered simply.

"Sunshine," he started.

"Yes,"

"I- never mind. I don't know what I was going to say,"

Sunny laughed and mumbled, "You're cute."

Nate had written a list of all the campers, and of course the sadistic host and creepy cook.

Bebe Me (Nate/Nathan)

Amira Will (William)

Sunny (Sunshine) Trevor

Tapioca (Lizzy/Elizabeth) Oren

Brooke Jeff

Mattie (Madison) Jace (Jason)

Addie (Addison) Cole

Ava S Eliam S

Lacole Jay

Megan S Hector S

Betty Heath D

Chris S

Hatchet S

"What's that?" Tapioca asked, grabbing the paper out of the bookworm's hand. "Why do some of the people have an S by their name?" she asked after reading it.

"Possible suspects," he replied.

"But none of us has seen Heath for a while, any of us could've done it and left him by the beach for someone to find."

Nate considered this, sighed, muttered, "Damn it," then put S's by everyone's names.

"Tapi is always right! Hahaha!!" Tapioca said smiling widely, and started looking for Oren.

"Nate thinks Lizzy or Tapi or whatever is crazy," Nate muttered.

"I heard that," Tapi said, then ran off to talk to Oren.

The door to the cafeteria opened up and in came a dark haired man, with a semi-evil looking grin on his face that almost never disappeared, his companion however was frowning, something that was not unusual with the nearly emotionless chef.

"Chip, like, do you know what's going on?" Bebe asked, in her high, clueless voice.

"Umm, no, why Bebe, what's going on?"

"Ummm, I don't remember, like, Trevor your smart you know what's going on right?" she turned to the musician, who was looking at Sunny. Everyone rolled their eyes, included Chris and Chef Hatchet.

"Heath's dead. Do you have anything to do with this Chris?" he asked, in an accusing matter.

"I swear Chris, if this is one of your stupid obnoxious challenges, I will personally rip out your intestines and shove them down your throat!" Amira said, glaring at the show host.

"What the hell? I wouldn't kill someone for a challenge! Do you think I'm insane?!" he said quickly. Chris was pretty confused and flabbergasted, also quite worried.

"You could've set it up," she accused.

"Amira, the body didn't have a pulse, how could he have done it?" Trevor questioned, "As much as I'd like to blame this on Chris, I don't think he could've done it."

"He could've made a realistic body and put it there for us to find."

Chris snorted, "As if I'd pay someone to do that for me. Are you forgetting who you're talking about here?"

Amira sighed and hunched her shoulders.

"How do we know you or Chef didn't do it?" Will said, narrowing his eyes at the host and Chef. Chef raised his eye brows, Chris looked taken aback.

"You have to be kidding. I wouldn't kill someone, or let anyone be killed! Think of the lawsuit I could get, you people would probably notice someone died, and I would probably be acting weird, you'd put two and two together and BAM! I'd be in jail," Chris was speaking in a fast and worried voice. He noticed the campers looking at him oddly, some were hate filled, some accusing, some almost bored-looking, but they were all odd, so he added, "Um, the point I'm trying to get across here is, I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Chris is innocent," Nate said in his usual sarcastic voice, "for now at least," Nate finished with a smirk. Chris glared at the younger male who ignored him, still smirking.

"Yeah, innocent, until proven guilty," Will said then added to Amira, "Man, how many times have I heard that, all the stupid cop drama's my stupid cop parent's watch."

"Maybe you wouldn't mind them if you weren't such a criminal yourself," Amira said, returning to her old self.

"Wait, Chris, how do we know these maggots aren't lying to spite us for making them do a bunch of crazy challenges on reality TV?" Chef Hatchet

"Do you wanna see the body?" Will challenged.

"Yes solider I do, I'd like some proof," he said, narrowing his eyes at the punk.

"Ok then, I'll show you."

The boy with the blue Mohawk led the large man out to the place where Heath's body was, followed by Chris and a few other campers.

Chris grimaced and said "Ewwwww!" before turning away and waiting to go back to the camp.

Chef looked surprised and said, "So you weren't pulling a fast one maggot?"

"Do you think we'd lie about something this big?" the delinquent countered moodily.

"Who knows when its you campers. And clam down solider!"

"Yeah," Chris added, "Don't get your knickers in a knot now," he snickered, his body still facing the opposite direction

"Shut up, Chris," the punk said.

"Didn't we just get finished telling you to clam down? Yeesh."

"Whatever Chris, I gotta get back to Amira, See ya." The teen started to leave.

"I'm coming too!" Chris said quickly. "Chef?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'."

**Have you ever flamed something? I have, for a ship I hate. I'm not recommending it or anything, I only did it because my friend was really mad at the show and ship and she wanted my support. I did it under a false name as well. Why I am telling you this? I dunno, maybe to say I've been a flamer before so I don't care if you flame me? Maybe to clear my semi-guilty conscious (yeah..)**

**Yeah, this is short but I'm working on some other stuff and anyone who knows me know I really suck at disciplining myself (and updating!!) And I'm a bit of a procrastinator. **


End file.
